pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartful beat doki doki pretty cure
The dok doki pretty cure have grown up and had families of their own but when bel return with a army of sinnera and attack the wishful kingdom but 4 fairy were able to run away. They go to Oogai town and find Kokoro Nikaidou Mana daughter she transforms into cure love will she save the people she care about ? pretty cures Kokoro Nikaidou aka cure Amourette is a kind and active fourteen year old girl who is an amazing athlete her mother was cure heart. She has a strong will never back down from something she believe in. she is the captain of the mma team she is the oldest of her siblings .her color is pink her power is love her fairy partner is cupid Chizue Kuroshio aka cure Crystal is a smart and mischievous fourteen year old girl who like to read horror stories and can be aloof . her mother was cure diamond. Chizue tend to be a bit of a prankster but has a limit she has a secret love of dolls which only her closest friends knows and will defend said friends fiercely. she the middle child of her sibling her color is blue her power is ice. Her partner is snow Misaki Wakamura aka cure Meadow is a amazingly shy and quiet 13 year old girl who has a soft spot for animals . Her mother was cure Rosetta she the second oldest of her siblings she tend to hide her pain behind a smile and avoid talking about home sometimes . Her color is yellow her power is nature her partner is petals Hisano kenzaki aka cure Serene is a empathetic and compassionate fourteen year old girl who loves helping other even if she doesn't know them everyone at school called her the lilac angel . Her mother was cure sword she the oldest of her sisters while she is a pacifist she won't hesitate to defend other when they are being bully and tend to worry about her friends especially Misaki . her color is purple her power is bravery her partner is claw Mascots Cupid is a female pink bunny like mascot who love love she able to transform into the lovie pad snow is a male blue wolf like mascot he really smart he able to transform into the stormy pad petals is a female pale yellow owl like mascot who kind and a artist she able to transform into the rosebud pad claw is a male purple lion like mascot who love music he able to transform into the kife pad Doom kingdom Bel want to become human again but have to get a 56 sin charms ghost fang demon devil dooms are made with sinnful thoughts and sin charms places Oogai town where they live Futari middle school Wishful kingdom they look after and grant all the good and selfless wishes that people make come true but if that power fall into the wrong hands than all the cruel and dark wishes can be granted items cure pads how they transform virtue charms they are made with kind and selfless thoughts 56 can restore the wishful kingdom there are 59 virtue charms In total whoever get 56 first can get the power to grant wishes sin charms they are the tainted forms of virtues charms